Unexpected
by NikkitaIronBlade.94
Summary: A maniac shows up out of no where, weilding a gun and past full of torment; and the team finds themselves in a situation that they were not prepared for. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I must start by saying that this story is dedicated to FreedomIsNotFree! The best fan any writer could ever ask for. This was suppose to be a Christmas gift and it was also suppose to be a one shot; but it did not work out that way. Sometimes you just have to let the story take you on the adventure instead of the other way around. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS Freedom. I hope you enjoy! :) And thanks for all of your support. **

Unexpected:

"ARTHUR… ARTHUR!" Eames called desperately as his eyes and subconscious pulled his body away from the table before him; which had previously met his fist in a desperate act of anger.

'How could this have happened? Why, what mistake did I make? This didn't, couldn't, shouldn't have ever happened,' his mind raced to the beat of his heart.

'The signs should have been obvious; the rigid exterior, closed-off personality…' the world pulsed to the pace of his own being. Rate of breath elevated, Eames tried to maintain his composure. But how; how could he control his emotions over an issue such as this?

"AARRTHU…" but his hysteric call was cut off by:

"What! What in the entire expanse of this Earth could you possibly want?" Arthur gasp in irritation as he rounded the corner of the hallway, entering the room previously only occupied by Eames, a table, a suit case, and a few other things Arthur was uninterested in identifying. Eames was pacing nervously when Arthur first entered and then turned startled towards the door way that Arthur now occupied looking half disgusted.

Eames face twisted in accordance to shock and horror. He could barely control his breathing enough to respond.

"YOU MUST HAVE EATEN IT!" Eames shouted as his hand aimed for his head to run through the disheveled mass of hair of which part had fallen from its gelled back position to hang in his face.

Arthur stood slack, sarcasm and boredom lacing his composure.

"Eames, we don't have much time. We must finish gathering the equipment and leave - while we still can. So, if you are done with 'whatever'…," Arthur answered with a detached tone that lacked any interest in Eames sudden outburst for attention; his hand drawing a slight circle in the air before him. But while turning to leave, Arthur's departure was halted by Eames once again calling out.

"Arthur, Arthur this is very serious! You must have eaten the _imagination-personality-dissolver-sushi_," Eames burst in exasperation beginning to mockingly search his bag on the table behind him.

"Because seriously, it is not here!" Eames continued as he turned, looking disheveled and pulling on a pouty childish grin.

"Eames, we have no time for childish games…" Arthur shouted over his shoulder as a last thought, walking down the hallway that led back to the main room of the warehouse where turned off to his right into another side hallway before reaching the common room. He refused; he would not reward Eames for acting a fool by paying any mind to his antics.

Eames was now chuckling to himself as he finished gathering what held any interest for him.

"Arthur, Arthur…" Eames mumbled.

"So easy to rile," he continued to chuckle to himself.

"I still don't understand how I got involved with that stick-in-the-mud in the first place."

Eames tossed the strap of his worn leather sack over his shoulder before glancing the room over once more to ensure nothing was left behind that could be traced to himself or the rest of the team. Still shaking his head in amusement, Eames entered the main room of the warehouse.

"You didn't leave anything traceable behind did you?" Arthur questioned in a demanding tone as he came up behind Eames – quickly stepping around him.

"Hey, I thought you would for surely have died of boredom poisoning by now," Eames voiced smiling wickedly as he turned towards the counter occupied by a rumbling coffee pot.

"Shut up Eames. Can you take anything seriously? We have to get out of here and I would prefer to do it while breathing and not in a garbage bag," Arthur said in a deeply serious tone; raising his left eyebrow while glancing over his shoulder from his crouched position on the floor. Eames couldn't avoid the urge to 'play' a little more.

"Come now dear Arthur, a garbage bag fits your personality perfectly – plain and boring. Besides…" but Eames was cut off before he could finish.

"EAMES! I swear, if you don't SHUT-UP I am going to…" but Arthur didn't get to finish before Cobb cut in.

"Both of you just knock it off!" Cobb ordered as he walked into the room, his head down examining the different tickets he held in his hands. Arthur shot Eames a sharp glance as he released pent up irritation accumulated from Eames' actions by forcefully shoving a small tote into a larger one that was nearly full; receiving only a sly grin in reply. Letting his head swing slightly side to side in irritation, Arthur quickly glanced down at his hands while securing the content inside – a thick silver zipper ran the bag's length and a flap of fabric to lie over the zipper was held in place by several buckles – and then gave all of his attention to Cobb. Cobb looked up, eyeing Arthur and then Eames, and said:

"As you both know, the job is done and we were successful but that doesn't mean a darn thing. Nothing can be left behind and we must disappear quickly – fall off radar. Here are your train tickets Arthur," Cobb announced, reaching his left hand forward in the point man's direction.

"You scared of heights now Arthur?" Eames questioned with sarcastic sincerity.

"No _Mr. Eames, _I am just unwilling to share the same flight zone with you," Arthur carelessly answered as he retrieved his train tickets from Cobb. Arthur was going to France, perhaps Paris; he enjoyed the atmosphere of the society there – he also had some personal business that needed attending to. Something from the past that refused to leave him alone, always at the front of his mind; constantly pushing him to do what he would prefer to forget.

"I thank you much," Eames voiced as he quickly snatched his Delta Airline ticket to the states from Cobb's grasp. Cobb gave Eames a wary glance before looking to Arthur.

"The device shall stay with you…" seemed more a question than confirmation but Arthur replied with certainty.

"Yes, the PSIV device is already packed away. Don't worry, I will be able to keep it out of the wrong hands," Arthur confirmed with half grin as he clapped Cobb on the shoulder.

"Oh, are sure about that love? If I recall correctly, only moments ago you admitted to being a wuss scared of a good fight. Perhaps I should take it instead, we don't want to give our boy too much responsibility now do we Cobb?" Eames said winking in Cobb direction but keeping his focus on Arthur's reaction.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I hate to disappoint but," once again Arthur was unable to finish his response. The sound of colliding medal vibrated throughout the entire building. Resonating through the air, it bombarded the team's ear drums before snaking up and down their spines. Arthur could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up before his eyes or mind was even able to comprehend what just occurred. All sound had been sucked away, leaving the raw ringing of what the team was soon to associate with hell.

"Eames, we didn't finish…" the man said, his tone accented by a cold maniacal tinge that reflected the occurrences of his past. The stare of the man standing before them was unfocused, such as one driven to madness from years of hidden torment. His clothes appeared worn and unclean, which was further confirmed by the stench of sweat and despair that now clouded the main room of warehouse; the unmistakable scents of cigar smoke, liquor, and dank places accompanied his aura. As the team was soon to find out, his appearance was an exact reflection of the state of his mental distress and, where he has come from and experienced. Stepping in from the door way, his gun wavered – unfocused and more dangerous that one beaded directly at its target – showing a slight limp on his left leg and his left shoulder was slack, drawn down towards the ground as if trying to ease persistent pain.

'Were? Why? How did he find me?' Eames thought to himself while carefully gauging the unstable man from his past.

The insane detached look that had captured Devi's expression over the time of his past experiences was a grave contrast to the adrenaline fed plans of disarmament and escape that now occupied Cobb's, Arthur's, and Eames's minds.

"Don't MOVE! Don't no body move," the man ordered. Arthur swallowed and then carefully glanced behind him. 'What the… who is this?... Told yah Eames!," were several random thoughts flying through Arthur's head. But at the forefront was fear for the two companions behind him.

Devi was positioned before the team. He had moved from the doorway and was now standing a few feet into the main room of the warehouse; the door shut behind him. Arthur was to his left and positioned in front of Cobb, who was more directly centered with the gun wielding maniac. Eames was placed at a distance behind both Cobb and Arthur, only part of him visible to Devi off of Cobb's right side. Though all at varying heights, each of the team had their hands up revealing flat open palms to their current captor.

"Eames, you fucking bastardish coward! Move out from behind your human shield. You never mind who you hurt do you?" Devi began. The tone of his voice told that what was to come was only the beginning of a deeply routed hatred that was finally going to be released from its confinement; causing as much havoc and despair as possible during the course of its life.

"Okay… okay Devi. Just take it easy," Eames cooed as he took several very slow short deliberate steps out from behind Cobb and directly into Devi's line of sight. Neither Arthur nor Cobb had ever seen Eames react to a situation in a way such as this. His posture was relaxed. He looked small – childish – but not the usual playful Eames that too often toyed with Arthur's patients. No. This Eames looked scared. It was very apparent that something had occurred between these two in the past of a severity so much greater than that of failing an extraction job or the like that the scenarios were not even comparable.

"You would sacrifice anyone for your own gain or selfishness, never giving them a second thought wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?" Devi shouted with such force that spit flew from his mouth and his entire body shook in rage. Veins bubbled up under the skin on his neck and head as living devilish snakes; his face red. His gun was now carelessly flying around the room, never aiming at any specific object but ready to fire at whatever moved.

"Devi, I…" Eames attempted; again in a soft soothing voice that he hoped would begin to diffuse the situation.

"NO! NNOOO! I SHALL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN. YOU DO NOT DESERVE LIFE. YOU DO NOT EVEN DESERVE HELL. _This…_," Devi continued to boil. He was pointing his gun in Eames direction as he carelessly let it wave up and down, his other hand carefully positioned on the hip he had swung out to the side.

"You amaze me you know that? Your lack of common human qualities is remarkable. You pay no heed to the choices you make," the tone was cold, heartless, and raving. Arthur nor Cobb dared move or speak, attempting to talk your way out of this situation would get you shot before you could utter your second word. Devi had one thing on his mind and they all knew it, revenge. He did not care about the personal cost and would cut down anyone who stood in his way. During all of his time dealing with similar characters, Cobb had learned this specific breed to be the most dangerous because they had nothing to lose; their life was over.

Sweat was gathering on Arthur brow and temples. His heart rate was elevated and true to his nature and occupation, he was desperately trying to devise a way they could get out of this situation. But no mistakes could be made, there was no margin for error; because in real life (unlike a dream), death was death and second chances were unheard of. Though try as he might, Arthur could not formulate even a single practical plan that was would safely distance the team from this lunatic - their probable future executioner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… well… well Eames, who are these two?" Devi asked, his anger had dropped but the tone that the team had learned to dread still rang true with every word. Eames simply stared in Devi's direction, contemplating if bending to his rules was the best way to play this out.

"See, I asked _a _QUESTION Eames," Devi seethed. Then, without warning a shot rang out. For a moment, only the sound of the bullet whizzing through the air could be heard; as if the keeper of time had chosen to slow down this moment in order to draw out its effect. The small ball of lead penetrated deep into Cobb's thigh who cried out in shock and pain upon impact – Eames made the wrong decision. Without even registering the thought, Arthur lunged toward Cobb who was threatening fall backward; catching him right before hit ground.

"NO, STOP!" Devi shouted, looking flustered at the sudden outbreak of commotion. Eames used the opportunity to dash forward in a desperate attempt to gain control of the situation by removing Devi from the equation. But his attempt was in vain. Before he could move more than a few steps Devi had repositioned himself near Arthur's head where he was able to firmly press the barrel of the gun against his temple.

"EVERBODY STOP!" Devi shouted. Eames froze where he stood, hands repositioned palm out at his sides. Arthur was crouched on the floor holding Cobb's upper body; his left arm wrapped around his back and up under his shoulder with his right arm draped across his chest. Devi was panting and sweating, he looked flustered as if he couldn't handle this sudden change in the situation. Cobb had his teeth clenched accompanied short pained breathes, but aside from that he maintained his usual composure.

"Umm… Get him to his feet," Devi order in a more relaxed tone as he began to come up with his next plan of action; but when the team failed to immediately respond his exploded once again.

"I SAID GET HIM TO HIS FEET!"

Arthur knew Cobb wouldn't be able to stand on his own, at least not for very long. It was only a leg shot but there was already a pool of blood spreading out across the floor and Arthur would bet the bullet had hit bone. Cobb's face was already paling and he had sweat rolling down the sides of his head. Arthur looked towards Eames who could only look back blankly – for he had no answer, not this time. Arthur was angry and Eames knew it. Whenever he got mad his eyes would darken and the intensity of his stare would become stronger as his jaw set and his shoulder became rigid.

"IF _he _is going to be an issue, I will put him out of his misery right now," Devi said, repositioning himself so that the barrel of his gun targeted Cobb's adnominal area and cocked the weapon.

"He's getting up right now," Arthur ground out as he helped Cobb to his feet as gently as possible. Once Cobb was vertical to ground he gave Arthur a slight appreciative nod as he motioned for Arthur to move away. But Arthur stayed where he was, he was not leaving one of his team to get ridiculed or tormented; no matter the threat that brought o himself. So Arthur stayed, his left arm still wrapped around Cobb shoulder to steady him and give him strength.

"Move…" Devi commanded, slightly stepping away from the pair to ensure that the situation did not once again turn in an undesirable direction.

"MOVE!"

"NO!" Arthur challenged back but not saying anything else that might further rile him.

"It must be nice… having someone that would sacrifice themselves for you," Devi continued, his attention being pulled away from what was before him to a time in the past. But as quickly as he 'left' is as quickly as he returned.

"Eames… _Eames_... EAMES… I H.A.T.E YOU!" Devi bellowed as tears formed in his eyes, only one spilling over to silently roll down his cheek.

"But I am not a monster. Not one such as you! So I shall give you a choice, who dies?" Devi questioned now completely recovered. The question was like a punch in the gut to all of them, it sucked their breath away. Instantly Eames began to think of movie scenes that mimicked his current situation:

_A character would be faced with an unanswerable question by a maniac with no moral compass; no care for his actions. But then something would happen, just before the threatener was able to pull the trigger and end a life. Everyone would be saved…_

This wasn't a movie. There would be no miracle; so how would he stop one of his family from being killed? That was a question that would be answered all too soon and more than likely, not by him.

"What's your name?" Devi asked Arthur, steering his attention away from Eames and momentarily forgetting his prior question.

"Come now, when I ask a question it gets answered… immediately!" Devi warned in a sick way. Arthur hated being forced to do something, especially by someone he did not respect or even want to associate with. But his pride and ego would be put aside if his team's safety hung in the balance.

"Arthur."

"Arthur, what – no last name?" Devi asked in a mocking tone.

"No, it is just Arthur," Arthur confirmed tightly.

"And what about your friend? The one making a mess all over this lovely floor."

"Cobb," Cobb coughed. "Dominic Cobb."

"Ah, that's better. A full name… a nice name," Devi said in a way that reminded Arthur of a tormentor.

"Who does Eames care about more Dominic? You are Arthur?"

Eames face darkened.

"I care about neither of them. There are business associates and that is all," Eames spat directing his disgust of Devi towards Arthur and Cobb.

"_Both…You care for both. _Eames you have changed," Devi said nodding in Eames direction.

"But not soon enough," the bullet was almost unnoticed as it slipped from its chamber and went whizzing down the barrel to bury itself in an unknown victim.

**More bullets, pain, and agony to come in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

The bullet was almost unnoticed as it slipped from its chamber and went whizzing down the barrel to bury itself in an unknown victim.

The impact of the bullet colliding with Cobb's shoulder sent him and Arthur stumbling backwards. Cobb cried out in shock and pain, cutting the physical release short by biting his tongue and swallowing deeply. He would not disgrace himself by giving this lunatic – Devi – any satisfaction in his evil ploys to gain self compensation for any misdeeds done against him. Cobb understood suffering; emotionally, physically. It was something he was forced to live with, to endure, every waking hour and even those meant for rest. But the pain in Cobb's shoulder soon took the best of him and he felt himself falling as he fought to keep his eyes open. Though it wouldn't have mattered either way, for all he could see was a blur of colors and shapes; none of them taking any form that he could recognize. In the distance he could swear someone was shouting. But he couldn't make out any words and the faint disturbance sounded more like an irritating nat that would not stop buzzing in his ear than someone actually shouting.

Falling… falling… falling.

He was falling into a black expanse with no boundary or hope of escape for its captured victim. But the world was warm there - soft and welcoming. Cobb had almost completely given into its embrace when he was met with a sudden shock of agony unlike he had ever before experienced. A gasp of pure anguish clawed its way up his throat and into the world for every living creature within range to hear.

Perhaps he had truly been falling, because his teeth rattled together and his entire body shook from an impact that had him momentarily thinking he was hit by a bus. More than anything else in that very moment Cobb wanted to open his eyes, to find out what had happened.

'Had he fallen? What had he been doing before this second ball of lead had ripped its way into his flesh? Arthur… He had been with Arthur," were several thoughts Cobb was trying to decipher through the unbearable pain that had a firm grip of his mind. But it was a vain attempt, for the darkness had returned and without hesitation Cobb allowed himself to be swallowed deep into its depths.

…

Eames paled as he watched blood fly from the entry wound. The shot had been fired at close range and thus had caused maximum damage. Where the bullet had entered Cobb's right shoulder was a mutilated circle of flesh that eagerly gushed blood onto Cobb's no-longer white blouse. Cobb's eyes had immediately rolled back in his head as he fought to control his reaction to the sudden pain. Eames took no more than one step forward before a bullet tinged off the concrete less than five inches from his lead foot, halting him in his tracks.

"Don't move Eames," Devi warned though it sounded like he was tempting him to try something. A sick smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as his eyes darted back toward the duo lying in a heap of the floor.

"Now Eames, there is no second chances. Cobb… he was too 'much' and so we will be moving on without him. Do exactly as I say or he will end up with more than a single bullet in his shoulder. Do you understand?" Devi questioned as a teacher would question a child. Eames mumbled something under his breath, a look of utter abhorrence twisting his features.

"What was that?" came Devi's voice once more.

"ANSWER ME EAMES… _or else,_" Devi continued as he pulled the gun away from Eames and pointed it at Cobb's head. Smiling as if it brought him joy to bring others pain.

"You have seen too much bad, Devi. I don't know what happened to yo…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! **YOU'RE RIGHT!** YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME BY TAKING THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED ANYTHING," Devi shouted once again shaking with rage.

"And I will show you what that is like. I know more about you than you think. Now do EXACTLY as I say. Drag Cobb over to those lawn chairs. You can make him as comfortable as possible under a minute. That is it; that is all of the time you have. Think of it as a race of life and death. You go over and those around you will pay the price."

"You are sick Devi. You are bloody lunatic that needs help," Eames started as he temper began to take over. Cobb was unconscious, he knew that. What he was unsure of was why Arthur hadn't moved or even attempted to move.

'Perhaps he had been knocked out in the fall. He could have banged his head on the concrete,' was the only conclusion Eames could come to at the moment. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Devi shout:

"3 – 2 – 1, GO!"

Startled, Eames made his way to Cobb's and Arthur's side in two long strides.

"Cobb… Cobb! I have to move you, can you hear me old chap?" Eames tried. But it was no use. Cobb was out cold; he had perspiration gathering on his forehead as fever quickly took hold of his body. His breathes were also coming out in shallow gasps; the only sign that one of his lungs had not been punctured was a lack of blood trickling from his mouth.

"_45 seconds left_," Devi shouted.

"Shit," Eames whispered before continuing to say:

"Alright love, here we go," Eames warned him as he positioned his left arm under Cobb's knees and his right under his shoulders as carefully as possible in order to not cause further harm to either of the injuries.

Lifting Cobb, Eames had to admit was not easy task.

'There is this great program called dieting, you should try it,' Eames thought as carried Cobb across the warehouse to where the lawn chairs still sat.

"_30 seconds," _Devi announced as soon as Eames was crouching to lower Cobb to the floor. Upon meeting the cold hard surface, regardless of Eames attempts to be gentle, Cobb moaned and his body slightly arched in pain.

"Sorry love…" Eames whispered as he quickly stood and ran towards the far corner. Some old mattresses and blanks had been left before they found the place and none of them had ever cared to remove them.

'They are probably not the cleanest things ever but… they will have to do,' Eames thought to himself as he heaved two of the small mattresses with one blanket stuffed between them half way onto his shoulder.

"_15 seconds…"_

Eames quickly placed both mattresses on the ground next to each other then laid the blanket – which he had taken a few seconds to shake out before moving the mattresses – over both and tucking it under. Lifting Cobb once more, who voiced his discontent at being fussed over by groaning once again, onto them. As soon as Eames had laid Cobb onto the mattresses he heard Devi shout:

"THAT'S IT. Time _is up."_

Eames hovered where he was a moment longer, taking in the retched appearance of his co-worker.

"MOVE!" Devi ordered.

"NOW!" he continued as he stomped forward to tower over Arthur who was lying unmoving on the floor. Suddenly, he began to chuckle – laugh almost as he stared at the point man's unmoving form.

"This will make things much more interesting. But…" Devi voice became slightly nervous.

"This can't happen this fast. It wasn't supposed to go this way," he said now completely seriously and almost disappointed. Eames followed his gaze towards the floor and froze where he stood, his breathe caught in his throat.

**Hey guys. Some reviews would be nice! I hope you are enjoying the story. I am trying to make it suspenseful; though I am not sure how I am doing… seeing as how I already know what is going to happen. Hopefully it is a 'good' cliff hanger and I will try and update soon! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just wanted to make one thing clear very quick; this story has - and never will - anything to do with slash. I do not agree with it at all! Just wanted to put that out there really quick. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, more is too come. And hopefully I will be able to throw in a twist you guys would never have guessed. **

"This can't happen this fast. It wasn't supposed to go this way," Devi said now completely serious and almost disappointed. Eames followed his gaze towards the floor and froze where he stood, his breathe caught in his throat.

There Arthur lay - stock still. He hadn't hit his head nor was he pulling a gag that he planned to give them the upper hand long enough to escape. No. Arthur was laying motionless, blood pooling on the front of his shirt; some now dripping down the side of his chest as gravity pulled it towards the ground but it became absorbed into the fabric of his blouse before it could reach its destination. The young point man was pale and dark bags had already begun to form under his eyes. His breathing was quicker than normal. Eames blamed it on the pain and shock; he feared that was only hopefully thinking. It was very possible that it was a warning of a worse condition than what was being relayed on the surface.

"Hey?..." Devi called once. When Arthur didn't respond Devi suddenly lashed out in anger for his own stupidity by kicking Arthur in the side. Arthur let out a strained cry as his back arched in pain and his abdomen instinctively contracted to pull his body into a protective ball.

"NO," Eames called as he lunged at Devi before he had even replanted his foot on the ground. Eames hit Devi in the arm with which he held the gun as he tackled him around the waist and both men ended up on the ground. Eames easily fought his way to the top as he straddled Devi and began to throw punches at his face - knees digging into his rib cage. Devi bucked and squirmed as he tried to free himself from Eames imprisonment. The gun had been knocked away and Eames believed he had finally gained the upper hand. Devi had been deflecting many of his strikes thus far, but he couldn't keep it up forever. And the men continued to grapple on the ground; rolling, kicking, punching, and grabbing. Suddenly a sound pierced Eames concentration; causing him to pause for only a moment as he tried to catch what was ringing in his ears. He had heard Arthur cry out in pain. As Eames and Devi had been fiercely engaged in a battle for dominance, one of them must have kicked Arthur or knocked into his pain ridden body. Too bad… for Devi in turn took advantage of Eames momentary pause and pulled a secondary gun from his waist. Before Eames could register what Devi had done, he was starring down the barrel of pistol. He froze where he was.

"Trying to be the hero," Devi stated as he spat blood from his mouth which had gather from his split lips and the cuts on their tender interiors; formed when Eames' fists collided the soft flesh with his hard incisors.

"Now get up and I would highly warn against more foolish actions," Eames wanted to reach down and straggle him. To wipe him away as an artist erases an imperfect graphite stroke. To be rid of this nightmare. Cobb was probably dying on the other end of the room as blood continued to drain from his wounds. Arthur was also loosing blood and who knew what damage the bullets had done to either of them – not to mention the hard kick to the side Arthur had received. Though Eames wasn't going to take any further action, at least not for now, he would not prevent his anger from revealing itself through every feature of his body.

"Get up! I don't want to have to tell you twice…" Devi said again shoving the gun into Eames' nose. Eames did as he was told, just to ensure that he would be alive long enough to save Arthur and Cobb from the trouble he had brought them.

"Devi I will kill you for what you've done," Eames promised menacingly in a dark deep under tone. Devi paused for a moment, plotting his next plan of action as his gun held an unsteady bead on Eames.

"Okay… okay… this is how it is going to go," Devi announced suddenly as his head bobbed up and down in silent agreement with himself. Grabbing handcuffs from his back pocket, Devi chucked them to Eames' feet.

"Cuff yourself," he ordered.

"You must be bloody joking!" Eames protested, his voice breaking at the end in shock of the idea.

"Ya think?" Devi questioned as a smile tugged at his lips. Arthur then got the privilege to meet his boot again, this time in his kidney - as his ribcage was still protected by the tight ball he had wrapped himself into. Eames fumed but didn't say a word, no attempt from him to pick up the metal cuffs at his feet had Devi once again preparing to lay a kick into Arthur's back. But Eames understood and at the last possible moment picked up the item. Eames would do what Devi asked but his anger and pride would not allow submission until absolutely necessary.

The metal was cold and despite its small size – threatening. As he clicked the pieces into place, securing his wrists together, a light *click* sounded in his ears. It was a more joyous sound, then one of misery.

"Are they tight? Should I double check?" Devi asked as if he were a mother caring for an injured child. Eames set a death glare upon his face and let it infest the rest of his composure as he stood stock still, muscles tense and eyes ablaze with anger and fear. Though it wasn't fear of Devi nor fear of what was to happen to him, it was fear for his… friends. Eames was not the sentimental type. He would not show emotional ties to anyone. He was a bachelor in every respect and proud of it. But there was something about Cobb, Arthur, and Ariadne that got under his skin; even Yusuf and Saito had somehow wiggled their way in. Over the time working with them – Cobb and Arthur longest – he had begun to care for them in a matter of speaking. They had become a part of who he was… The only family he had known for a long time. Watching Arthur get hurt was like watching his younger brother get beaten by school bullies and being unable to do anything to aid him. Eames felt for the first time in his life, out of control. He was affected by what happened to his team and was thus, weakened… but also strengthened and he would never forget that.

...

"Well Eames boy, it is time to go."

Devi was always so sarcastic, unfocused; he was blinded by what his past was telling him he wanted.

"I am not going anywhere with you. Arthur and Cobb dammed bloody sure aren't going anywhere with you either. So if you wish to carry on with this sick game of yours, you will have to play solo," Eames tried. He knew what would happen if he gave in, weak and defenseless. He had to try, while they were still on his grounds, to push Devi to the limit of making a big enough mistake.

"Oh Eames," there was that light and bubbly voice again.

"I know what you are trying to do. Don't worry, it will be your choice to follow us," Devi said, his eyes wandering back to Arthur who was now awake and staring up at him through hazy eyes. Kneeling, Devi pulled a second pair of hand cuff from his other back pocket and reached to grab hold of Arthur left arm. Keeping his right arm firmly pressed against his chest, Arthur evaded Devi's reach- circling around to smash into the bastard's ear with the flat of his hand. Devi's head bounced sideways with the impact. Ear now ringing violently, Devi blocked Arthur's swing for his jaw and punched the barrel of the revolver directly into Arthur wound. Arthur cried out viciously as pain rippled up and down his body. The pain had no comparison, it was immobilizing and stole his breathe from his lungs.

"I REALLY WISH, that everyone here would stop trying to be a **HERO**!" Devi shouted furiously.

Arthur had no choice but to submit to the shackles being secured around his wrists. Eames stood where he was as Devi kept the gun firmly on the still bleeding wound on Arthur's upper chest. Once Arthur was secure, Devi stood and gave his body a slight shake.

"OK…okay," he began.

"Stand up," he ordered Arthur who simply stared back defiantly.

"Don't… I am warning you," Devi aimed the gun in Eames direction. Devi was no longer fooling around. He was running out of time and frankly, this whole situation was pissing him off. No one was behaving as they were supposed to. But that would soon change. Everyone would soon understand that he was the boss.

…

Arthur tried to sit up for the fourth time. Every time he failed he was kicked in the ribs, legs, or shoulders. But it was just too hard. The way his hands were bound in front of him pulled on his shoulder which ripped at the wound every time he flinched.

Eames had been secured to a nearby support pillar. Devi wanted to make sure there would be not more 'unfavorable' interruptions. Arthur felt bad that he couldn't do better. He had seen the expression on Eames face.

"COME ON!" Devi continued to urge harshly.

"YOU WILL LEARN TO PICK YOURSELF UP! Just as _I_ had to learn to pick MYSELF UP!"

Arthur once again rolled slightly to his left, contracting his strong abdomen as he tried to avoid putting any strain on his right side. But it didn't matter; the pain had become a mocking friend that never left. Sweat stung his eyes and glued his disheveled hair to his face. He was tired, so tired. But he would not allow himself to be ruled by anything… or anyone; and that included the pain. He was in utter control, had to be, for he could not operate… could not live if he weren't. So, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he threw himself into a sitting position.

He found himself breathing heavily as the world spun and toppled around him. The pain danced towards his stomach and for a moment he believed he would lose all of its content. But he focused on his breathing, listening to nothing other than his own heart beat… once again taking control.

"_Good_," Devi laughed looking in Eames direction.

"You really can make anyone do anything. You just have to have the right leverage. How did you get him to care about _you_, Eames? Why would he want to protect _you_?" Devi questioned, but his focus suddenly jumped to another topic as he lashed out with his foot once again; catching Arthur in the chin and sending him flying backwards to land hard on his back.

…

Arthur felt it, he felt all of the air rush out of his lungs.

He tasted, the coppery taste of blood coated his tongue.

His body reacted, by crying out desperately.

…

"GET UP! GET UP I SAID!" Devi shouted taking two steps towards Arthur.

"**NOW!**"

Arthur opened his eyes, trying to see through the tears that had collected in them without his consent. Devi noticed and walked towards Eames, pressing the barrel of the gun forcefully into Eames temple.

"How long do you think I will wait?"

So Arthur did it again. This time it took him only two tries to get into a sitting position but his energy was draining fast. If only he knew what he would have to face next.


End file.
